


'Queen of Bullshit'

by ArtsyGirl



Series: I Call Bullshit [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, F/M, Low approval, Pre-Relationship, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: “Well it seems that you don’t know me as well as you think you do, mister Deacon. If that even is your name...” - Charmer





	'Queen of Bullshit'

  
Deacon and Nora have been roaming the commonwealth all day long and they’ve decided to make camp for the night in an abandoned shack.

  
Nora pours some purified water into a kettle where she has a radroach and other edible things she got her hands on: some corn, a tato and a previously moldy carrot with the mold cut away. Not the most delicious combination, but it’s better than starving and it’s not like she is pretending to be some master chef at the moment. If she were then that would be embarrassing.  
  
While she is tending to the food Deacon is sitting in a chair nearby polishing his signature dark sunglasses. “Tell me Deacon how did you know who I was when I walked the Freedom Trail?”  
  
He just keeps polishing his glasses nonchalant without looking at her while answering. “In our little outfit it’s my job to know things. And with everything you’ve done it’s clear you’re capable. A dangerous enemy. And, I’m still betting a valuable ally.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you told me that already, but that was not the thing I was asking. What I want to know is how the hell did know who I was because I tend to change myself quite a lot. You know put on a costume, create a new persona, lie. All that jazz.” She leaves the rad-roach stew to simmer and sits on a chair near a table and Deacon. She takes a cigarette from the pack on the table and lights it “SO tell me how did you connect the dots, how did you see the common denominator, how did you see me under all the bullshit?”  
  
The man puts on his ‘too dark to be practical’ glasses “Look we haven’t been travelling together for long so you might not have noticed, but we are more alike than you know. The big difference is that I change myself to fade into the background, but you do so to stand out and not be connected to the other versions of yourself you’ve created out there.” He looks at her, or not. She can never tell when he has the damned eyewear on “For instance the Silver Shroud and General of the Minutemen, they stand out. They are so different that they obviously can’t be the same person.” He smiles, lifts his glasses and winks at her “The two seem so different, but they are the same because of the human factor or error, whatever you want to call it. Yes you can add some free members to the equation, but you can’t take yourself fully out of it… ever. It also takes a lot of knowhow and hey I’ve got it because it takes one to know one.”  
  
She leans her head against the wall and takes a puff of the cig “Wait, that makes sense. That explains why in Goodneighbor is a drifter who is a lot like one of the Diamond City guards, who is a lot alike one of the caravan hands in Bunker Hill. They all seemed to sport the same dark glasses and shaved look. A lot like someone here. They even sound alike.” She turns to face the man “Would you know anything about it?”  
  
He shrugs “Nope, nothing.”  
  
“And why is that? I thought it was your job to know things.”  
  
“The Commonwealth is a little too big for me to know everyone in it. Now you are expecting me to know random 3 people from around various cities, what next getting to know all the raiders and becoming buddies with the Gunners?Hey I’m good, but not that good.”  
  
She takes a deep puff of her cigarette and blows a ring of smoke. “You got me there, but that does not mean the discussion over. I’ll make a note on it all and shelve the topic for the day and bring it back when I have better arguments.”  
  
“A good idea, if you ask me.”  
  
She smiles and flicks off the ash from her cig. “Sorry to disappoint, but I didn’t.” She smiles and takes out a deck of cards from her pocket “Still it is going to be a while until the radroach stew is ready… Would you be up for a friendly game of bullshit?”  
  
Deacon smirks “You know who you are talking to, yes? Do you truly think that you stand a chance?”  
  
“Well it seems that you don’t know me as well as you think you do, mister Deacon. If that even is your name.”  
  
“Of course it isn’t. Still Charmer you have a chance to back down.”  
“Back down? Never.” She takes a puff of her cigarette before she begins shuffling the cards. “You think of the stakes while I deal the cards.”  
  
Too many rounds later…  
  
Charmer is only left with a scarf around her neck and the smallclothes on her back while Deacon smiles his wide cocky smile “What did I tell you Charmer?”  
  
“Next to nothing. Shit I haven’t lost so many clothes since dancing my way through college. There I got paid to do so.”  
  
“Let this be a lesson on not to bet against a master of disguise and bluff.”  
  
“A lesson? Perhaps.” She adjusts the scarf around her to cover more of her body from the cool air in the shack “Tell me D, do you have some heart or are you going to make me freeze my ass off here in my underclothes or are you going to return my stuff? I’m not playing with the strings of your heart or anything, but I’ll just add that this shack has holes in its walls and the wind outside is sharp and cold.”  
  
“Since this was your first time, I’ll be nice. You’ll get back your pants, boots, socks, gloves and the vest. I’ll keep the shirt.”  
  
She smiles, places a hand on Deacons arm and caresses it “ I know it is a lovely shirt and I know that you won it fair and square, but tell me, handsome, what do you need it for? It is a tad bit small for your strongly built body.”  
  
He places his hand on hers “And here is lesson two. Don’t gamble with anything you are not prepared to lose.”  
  
“Come on D, Purple isn’t your color. See some reason.”  
  
“Isn’t that surprising the Charmer is trying to charm her way to change my mind. It’s kind of cute if you think about it.”  
She raises an eyebrow “Cute?”  
  
“It is cute how badly you are failing, you do your name shame, but in a CUTE way.”  
  
“Ass.”  
  
“Water in the ocean, boss.”  
  
She grabs her clothes and smirks “I’m going to get back to you, you know right.”  
  
“I’m betting on it. Brings excitement to my days. I imagine that this is how the children felt about Santa while waiting for Christmas. This is the closest I get to presents you know. Besides it was due for you to get a new outfit. I did you a favor.”  
  
“You did and thus no good deed shall go unpunished. Just saying that I’ll be trying to reclaim my queen of bullshit title sometime and then I won’t be the one losing my shirt.”  
  
“Keep on dreaming ‘queen of bullshit’.”  



End file.
